the passion of love
by Spence of the Dragons
Summary: life is hard for naruto and temari both lost loves but will fate smile upon them at the most unlikly place a bar rated m for future stuff NaruTema
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

"speaking"

'thinking'

**"kyuubi speaking"**

**'kyuubi thinking'**

temaris inner voice

the passion of the love

"I..i'm sorry naruto I..I love gaara...please forgive me" said hinata.

as she walked away a tear fell from naruto's face he said the words that spoke the way he felt.

_"hinata i loved you."_ naruto turned and ran he didn't care where he ran he just ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari walked through the village of the leaves with a smile

you see today is a special day for temari it was her sixteenth birthday and she looked beautiful her hair was hanging down barely touching her shoulders

she had the same..everything except she had a smile because it was not just her birthday it was the day she was going to tell shikamaru her feelings.

as she walked through the village she walked past sakura and she smiled and stoped and temari stoped as well.

"hi temari" she said.

"hi sakura" temari replied

"oh yeah happy birthday temari" she said as she gave her a hug.

"hehe thanks sakura..hey have you seen shikamaru? i want to tell him something" at this sakura's eyes nearly poped out of her head and stopped hugging her.

"uhh now is not a good time to see him" she said.

"don't be silly its a perfect time to see him" she tried to go but sakura put her hand in front of her.

"sakura move!" sakura shook her head "no"

temari grabed her fan and pushed sakura out of the way and ran towards shikamaru's house.

_"temari i tried ti protect you"_ sakura whisperd

temari turned at the corner and stoped stright in her tracks her eyes widend for there standing at shikamaru's front door was shikamaru and in his arms kissing with was none other than ino yamanaka.

"no" said temari as a single tear fell from her eye she quickly turned and ran she did not no were she was running nor did she care all knew was 'run'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto stopped when he came to a bar naruto rememberd he had a fake I.D. so he showed his I.D. to the man and walked in and sat down two seats from a sad woman.

"well looks like im not the only sad person here' he then relized she was whispering to herself "happy birthday to me happy brthday to me" naruto realized who

it was and got up and sat next to her then whisperd "_happy birthday temari"_ then smirked.

temari herd what the stranger said and looked up 'naruto' was the first thing that she could think before she locked eyes with him and for a strange

reason she couldent look away niether could he after temari realized she was staring she said"h..hi n..naruto it's been a while "yes it has" he replied.

temari riased her hand for the bartender would come.

"watcha need" the bartender said.

" one beer please" temari said

"two for me" said naruto

temari looked at him questionaly 'was his day as bad as mine' well duh he has two beers talk to him you might get a treat in return temaris inner voice then made a mental picture of he and temari kissing passinoitly.

temari deeply blushed

" temari are you gonna drink your beer?"said naruto

temari snaped out of her daze and said "of course how could i not" she said sadly.

" same for me"said naruto

**two hours later after they share stories**

naruto and temari left the bar and went to naruto's house.

naruto and temari were stumbling up the stairs and when they got to the door naruto said well here we are" naruto unlocked the door

and went insidenaruto turned and said"i'll sleep in here, you ca-" naruto was cut of by temari's lips pressed up against his.

naruto realized she was kissing him and kissed her backmaking her moan in his mouth.

she then took of his shirt revealing his toned muscles he had everything temari loved,naruto smiled when he saw her looking and he

wraped his arms around her then whisperd in her ear "if you want this can be all yours" at this she was blushing like mad and he knew so

to make her go overboard he kissed her neck a couple of times all of this at once she couldent take it and passed out in his arms, he smirked

he picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed and kissed her forhead then laid down and went to sleep with her in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the next morning**

temari awoke with a slight head ach her eyes were still closed.

she felt that she was laying on a very soft warm substance and at the same time she felt eyes looking straight at her

she opend an eye and looked up to see deep blue eyes looking down at her, just at that time she remembered what happend the night

before she then smiled and cuddled up in naruto's warm chest and he lightly kissed her head.

"good morning temeri-chan" said naruto

"good morning naruto-kun" said temari

temari tried to kiss naruto but was interupded by the door bell.

"sorry i have to get that" naruto said "ok i'll go change do you have anything that will fit?" she said

"yea i only got a baggy shirt and som boxers that might fit" naruto said as he answerd the door.

when he opened the door he was surprised to see hinata.

"hi naruto i was just making sure you did'nt hurt yourself or do somthing you'll regret "she said.

"why would my naruto-kun do somthing like that"said temari as she camefrom behind naruto and held his arm.

hinata smiled and said "hi temari what are yo-" she then realized what temari was wearing and said" well I..I think i should go".

and she left and on the way home tears were falling from her eyes '_naruto i didnt mean it please love me again'_ and she started to cry.

**back at naruto's home**

naruto started to pick up temari over his should and started to spin in circles.

"naruto stop hehe stop it " she giggled out naruto stop and put her on the floor.and started tickling her.

"naruto hahah im hehehahaha ticklish" she laghed out.

naruto stoped tickling her and stared at her she looked at him there eyes were locked.

naruto started to kiss her neck passionatly and when he reached he sensitive spot on her neck

and all bets were off she moaned his name in pleasure knowing that she would not stop naruto loked up at her and she said "naruto i love you"

silence came from naruto, temari thought 'oh no I..I pushed my luck he probably hates m-' her thoughts were interupted by a passinote kiss from

naruto and he whispered in her ear "i love you more".

"NARUTO!!!" a voice shouted frrom the balcony, naruto and temari looked up to see sakura with tears falling from her face.

"_sakura"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n

review and i hope you liked it


	2. the fight

disclaimer:i dont own naruto

"talking"

'thinking'

**"kyuubi talks"**

**"kyuubi thinks'**

**'temari's inner voice'**

the fight

"NARUTO!!! HOW COULD YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU GO FOR HER?!?!?!?!" sakura screamed.

"s..sakura??" both naruto and temari questioned.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakura screamed and ran away.

"im sorry sakura you were just to late" naruto said.

"temari i have to go train is that ok?" naruto asked.

"yes, just be sure to not hurt yourself" she said

naruto grabed temari and kissed her "as long as i think about you the only hurt that i will feel

is the pain of not bieng with you" he said softly, temari smiled and said" you better or i'll personally make you feel

pain" then winked at him.

"i love you bye" he said with a kiss.

**at the training grounds**

"NARUTO!!!" a voice yelled.

naruto turned to see sasuke standing with a look of hatred across his face.

"what" naruto simply replied.

"you hurt sakura's feelings!!"

"i didnt mean to she cought me and temari kissing and she got mad" naruto replied.

"no excuses i want revenge" he said

"wai-"naruto was inturupted by a blow to the chin.

naruto fell but but regained his balance and kicked sasuke in the left rib sending him ten feet away, " screw this fighting shit!" sasuke

made hand sign for chidor.

"ok be that way!!!!!!"yelled naruto **"CHIDORI" "RASENGAN".**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n

**hahahahaha cliff hangar hehehe r&r please**


End file.
